Cafés
by pinkflyingtiger11
Summary: Modern AU: When Susan brought him home, Edmund couldn't even bare to look at him. He was surely some sort of idiot to think that dating Suan was a good idea. So when Edmund saw him there in the queue for a quick coffee, he tilted his head down and hoped for conversation to be avoided. Oh how things changed... Edmund/Caspain (past Susan/Caspian)


**A/N: Let me know if I should keep going with this or leave it as a one-shot? The review button isn't that far away and it's hardly an effort to type two to three letters; a simple 'Yes' or 'No' will suffice. Alternatively you could be lovely and leave a longer one, but that's up to you. Furthermore, the favourite and follow button is even closer and much less mouse excersise. Make your decision wisely my friends... **

When Susan brought him home, Edmund couldn't even bare to look at him. He was surely some sort of idiot to think that dating his sister was a good idea. Sure she had her looks and her logic, but she was unimaginably dim and vein. She cared not for the small, happy, slightly childish side to life and did all in her power to avoid even a hint of fun. She buried herself in teen books and magazines, would wear far too much make-up and go chasing a new boy nearly every week.  
Peter at least, though his boring streak and sense of unnatural pride, would take the time to play cricket with Edmund every once in a while and would always be prepared to throw a joke or two.  
Lucy was, of course, the perfect younger sister, full of laughter and joy and always fun to be around. She had some sort of gift to always see the positive side of life and Edmund found himself spending more and more time with her as he grew up, hoping her gift would be shared with him.

So when Edmund saw him there in the queue for a quick coffee, he tilted his head down and hoped for conversation to be avoided. He looked older, his Mediterranean tan had worn slightly and stubble had grown around his chin. His hair was still long though and his eyes still as dark as the night sky.

He reached the counter, ordered a latte and straight away Edmund noticed how his accent had deteriorated. When they had first met, he had recently moved to live with his uncle after his parents passed away in his home country. He barely spoke English then, Edmund imagined that this was likely how Susan picked him up, he probably didn't have a clue that she was asking him out on a date.  
Edmund chuckled to himself, he wondered if things would be different if she'd asked out this older, more aware and slightly more handsome version of him.

"Here you are love, you going anywhere nice?" The woman behind the counter addressed him, handing him the latte he ordered.

"Nowhere in particular, any suggestions?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

This surprised Edmund as well, he'd been shy when Edmund had known him, not at all fond of pointless conversation. That was the reason Susan had dumped him in the end, he never wanted to talk about anything and Susan was a big fan of talking. Well, of _her _talking.

"Oh I dunno love, you could always hang around here? I get off in twenty minutes, perhaps I could show you something good to do?" She flirted with him and for some reason it made the hairs on Edmund's neck stick upright.

He laughed at her, Edmund breathed a sigh of relief although he had no idea why. "Well, it's a nice offer Miss?"

"Marie-Ann love, you can call me Marie." She smiled, pointing to her name tag.

"Oh well, thank you for the offer Marie but I suddenly remembered I have to meet someone in around half an hour. Maybe another time?"

She rolled her eyes. "I tell you what love,"

"Caspian." He interrupted. "My name's Caspian." He smiled warmly at her.

"Well, I tell you what Caspian, you go have a nice day up town and if you're ever back here on my shift again I'm nabbing ya." She teased, pushing forward his coffee.

Caspian nodded appreciatively at her and took the coffee off the counter. He didn't realise Edmund was standing so close behind him and promptly walked into him.

"Ow." Edmund said, inwardly cursing. He'd surely given himself away now.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry! I didn't see y-" Caspian paused and frowned at the boy in front of him, he was strangely familiar and it took Caspian all but a few seconds to figure out who it was. "Edmund? Edmund Pevensie? Susan's brother?"

Edmund rolled his eyes. That's all anybody called him, Susan's brother. Or more commonly Peter's brother at school.

"That's me…" He sighed.

"Ed, it's me Caspian! Long time, no see!" Caspian smiled warmly before observing the uncomfortable look on Edmund's face. "God, I feel like a prick now. Let me buy you a coffee or something!"

Edmund scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Oh err… I'm fine, y'know I was only coming in here to get some change." He lied.

"Oh, I see." Caspian shrugged. "I guess I will… See you around?"

"Yeah…" Edmund coughed pointedly.

"Well… It was nice to see you again Ed. Say hi to Su- I mean to the rest of your family for me." Caspian clasped him on the shoulder before heading towards the door.

"Uh, sure." Edmund mumbled, but then he realised he should probably say something to appease the poor sod. "And Caspian?" He called. Caspian turned at the sound of his voice and smiled a little. "It was nice to see you too."

**A/N: Reviewwwwwww please ^.^**


End file.
